More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing implement mechanism comprising a tubular first element having a central axis and comprising first and second walls respectively presenting first and second edges defining a guide extending longitudinally in a direction that is inclined relative to the central axis between a first end and a second end.
The mechanism further comprises a second element adapted to slide along the first element and including a nib sliding in the guide.
Numerous writing implements include such a mechanism for extending or retracting a writing tip.
In such mechanisms, the guide, also known as a cam path, is made in the form of a groove or a slot in which there slides a nib.
The guide may be helical, as in document FR-A-2 809 671, so as to transform a pivoting movement of one of the parts of the body of the writing implement into movement in translation of the tip along the longitudinal axis of the implement. Nevertheless, in that type of guide, it can be difficult to slide the nib in the guide because of friction, thus requiring the user to deliver greater force.